


Drive Back to You

by ShootingStarsAtNight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Break Up, Crying Oikawa Tooru, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Oikawa is conflicted, Song Lyrics, Storms, The Author Regrets Nothing, Toxic relatiosnhip, but because they're both emotionally constipated, im sorry, inspired by a song, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootingStarsAtNight/pseuds/ShootingStarsAtNight
Summary: The sky bleeds purples, and grays, and reds with rain falling down and down and down, like the tears on Tooru’s face as he squeezes the car wheel in death grip.Don't make me get violentThe highway’s clear of cars except his own.Fanfic inspired by a song called “Violent” by carolesdaughter, (Slowed and reverbed version)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Drive Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of s song fic. Kind of not.

The sky bleeds purples, and grays, and reds with rain falling down and down and down, like the tears on Tooru’s face as he squeezes the car wheel in death grip.

_(Don't make me get violent) ___

__

__The highway’s clear of cars except his own._ _

__

___(I want my ring back, baby, that's a diamond) ____ _

___ _

___It’s packed with all of his clothes, and belongings, but he left the sweater Hajime’s bought for him._ _ _

___ _

___He left everything Hajime got him._ _ _

___ _

____(You don't listen anyways) ____ _ _

___The sky, so angry with deep dark and murky colors, so messy like bruises on skin, so anguished like Tooru’s aching heart, rumbles with thunder._ _ _

____(I'll be quiet) ____ _ _

___The rain, still pouring down and down and down, almost blurring the car windows without mercy, and still like the tears burning his eyes, grows louder and louder. It’s scary._ _ _

____(I don't really feel like fighting) ____ _ _

___A diamond ring glints when the lightning strikes._ _ _

___It’s on his ring finger, still, _still _on his ring finger.___ _ _

___ _

___He should have given it back when it was asked of him because..._ _ _

___ _

___He’s not going back._ _ _

___ _

___He remembers how he left the back door open on purpose to let the rain in before he left, and Hajime’s peaceful form on the sheets before he packed, and the way he didn’t even try to fight when Tooru shouted at him before that._ _ _

___ _

___But he never listens anyway, Hajime always told him._ _ _

___ _

___Hajime’s been saying that a lot recently, but Tooru won’t have to hear that voice again._ _ _

___ _

___Even if he’s scared, and he has no place to go, and even if they’d known each other since before zero, he’s not going back._ _ _

___ _

___The lighting, the lightning he’s so afraid of being alone in, it won’t make him go back._ _ _

___ _

___He won’t go back._ _ _

___ _

___He won’t go back._ _ _

___ _

___He won’t go ba-_ _ _

___ _

___Oikawa tried really hard._ _ _

___ _

___He tried so hard to make himself and Hajime work._ _ _

___ _

___But now he knows friends becoming lovers is so dangerous._ _ _

___ _

___They worked, for a while, on the rose tinted street. The lights were on, there, and they knew where to go. They weren’t lost._ _ _

___ _

___But then it became night. And all that existed in the morning vanished. They couldn’t see each other, or even themselves. What they'd understood, lost._ _ _

___ _

___Where had the lights gone? Was it destined to fail in the first place? Was it forbidden to fall for his longest friend?_ _ _

___ _

____Friends becoming lovers is a dangerous thing. ____ _ _

___ _

___This isn’t the first time he’s run away. Or the first time that he’s made up his mind that he didn’t want to be a married man anymore._ _ _

___ _

___Hajime would call him. He’d cry, and beg him to stay._ _ _

___ _

___Hajime would say that he was sorry, and that he missed Tooru._ _ _

___ _

___Tooru wasn’t strong enough to say no, as he never was, so he’d turn the car around and find himself right back where he started._ _ _

___ _

___Right back there with Iwaizumi Hajime. In his arms, with hands in his hair and whispered apologies and regret._ _ _

___ _

___But did he ever really love him? Or were the flowers just to keep them from fighting? He doesn’t want to know._ _ _

___ _

___How many times has he drunk to get over him? And even then, Iwaizumi Hajime was so beautiful to him that it grew sickening._ _ _

___ _

___Iawaizumi Hajime, with how he just always knew what Tooru was thinking, must have known he was a wreck._ _ _

___ _

___They were both a mess._ _ _

___ _

___Tooru gave Hajime his trust, and he promised he wouldn’t break it. That they’d try together again, but no. Not anymore._ _ _

___ _

____(Petals off of flowers, did you ever really love me...?) ____ _ _

___ _

___He promised that the next time, if he ever left, he wouldn’t leave out the back door._ _ _

___ _

___But he was too scared to see Hajime’s face before he left._ _ _

___ _

___He’d never want to leave._ _ _

___ _

____(Don't make me run away out the back door) ____ _ _

___ _

___For fucks sake, he still has the ring on._ _ _

___ _

____(I want my clothes back) ____ _ _

___ _

___He doesn’t want to take it off._ _ _

___ _

____(You say you miss me, so then I drive back to you) ____ _ _

___ _

___He can’t take it off._ _ _

___ _

___He can’t take it off._ _ _

___ _

____(drive back to you) _____ _

___ _

___His phones rings, and he doesn’t even have to check the caller ID to know who it is._ _ _

He fights to be blind to the sound of the ringtone. The one he made for Hajime.

He'll have to change that soon. Many things will change soon.

___ _

___He doesn’t really feel like fighting._ _ _

___ _

___Or crying._ _ _

___ _

___Or getting violent._ _ _

___ _

____(You don't listen anyways, I'll be quiet) ____ _ _

___ _

___He knows he’ll turn back._ _ _

___ _

___He still loves Hajime, after all. Will he ever stop? He doesn't know. Will they ever be friends after this? He doesn't know. Will Hajime forgive him? He'll never know. But they both deserve better than this. This black hole they fell into the moment they kissed. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts._ _ _

___ _

___This isn’t the first time he’s run away. Or the first time that he’s made up his mind that he didn’t want to be a married man anymore._ _ _

___ _

___The sky bleeds purples, and grays, and reds with rain falling down and down and down, like the tears on Tooru’s face as he squeezes the car wheel in death grip._ _ _

___ _

___It’s the first time he doesn’t turn back._ _ _

___ _

___ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'll go write fluff for them now.


End file.
